Underestimated
by IStoleYourIceCreamToday17
Summary: Hi! this story is about, well you'll just have to find out. Rated T cause Im paranoid. ON HIATUS UNTIL 6/30/13. IM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT MY CRAPPY UPDATING
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my 5th fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 1**

As I walked to the throne room, I replayed over the events of yesterday.

_-o-o-o-Flashback-o-o-o-_

_I was headed towards the stables when I heard a rustling noise. It came from the woods. I took out riptide and stalked over. It was just a couple making out._

_I was about to head back when I heard "Just break up with him Annabeth" That caught my attention. Many emotions ran through my mind. Pain, anger, betrayal, but the most promenent was pain. She replied to the mystery guy. "He's going to be so disapointed," _Understatement, _I thought. The happy couple started making out again and the mystery guy shifted. It was James, the Apollo camper that everyone worshipped because he took down the Minotaur, which I have already done, and 20 or so telkhines. _

_Most of the camp ignored me and I didnt mind that, what I did mind was that they didnt even talk to me. The only people that did were Grover, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Annabeth. I guess I could cross her off the list now. It surprised me that Clarisse wass on the list, but I was glad she was._

_I decided to come out of my hiding place, trying to make as much noise as I could. I ran back to my cabin with Annabeth chasing me. I locked the door and payed no attention to the hands pounding at the door._

_I took out all of the pictures of me and Annabeth. I already blotted out the pictures of the people that ignored me. I cut Annabeth out and burned the pictures. I could hear more hands pounding on my door but I just continued cutting _her _out of my life. I heard a sound like flesh hitting flesh and a thud. I heard Thalia's angy voice elling at someone then she knocked down my door with force that only she could muster._

_She saw me on my bed cutting out Annabeth and burnung them. Through the door, I could see Annabeth on the floor cupping her cheek and crying. Thalia must of slapped her. I aslo say some of her hair was singed. It must have been an electric slap._

_Thalia came to me and hugged me. I didnt want want it but I let her hug me anyways. She was mumbling 'sorry' and other things but I just started to pack up. This was the last straw. I was tired of being ignored and I was gonna do something about it. _

_-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-_

_Thalia must have gotten someone to fix the door because it looked perfectly normal. I had already packed all my things and I was going to my parent's place. Chiron had Argus take me into New York. As we went, I kept thinking about Annabeth, I hoped she found the burnt pictures. I knew it was mean but so was cheating on me. At least the Romans respected me. _

_We got to my mom's place in about 30 minutes and I got out and waved my goodbye to Argus. It was only a 5 minute walk from where I was dropped off, but it felt like an hour. _

_I got to the apartment and the doorman let me in and I went up to her door. Apartment 3C. When she opened the door, I could tell she was surprised to see me with all my stuff in the middle of the summer. When she saw my expression and hugged me, I broke down._

_I told her what I saw in the woods and she listened carefully. I was glad she didnt inturrupt me. I told her my plans to go to Olympus and she looked sad but toughed up for me. She was the strongest person I knew. Not a demigod or god but full human, and she was tougher than Ares._

_I went to my old room and fell asleep._

_-o-o-o-End of Flashback-o-o-o-_

When I got to the throne room, the gods were all seated. They all stared at me with a mix of pity and concern. I guess I did look pathetic. My mother said my eyes looked lifeless and I knew my hair was unkept. I was wearing baggy jeans and a sweatshirt that belonged to Paul. I could imagine I looked terrible.

"Son, what causes your sorrows," my Father asked worriedly.

"I wish to die," my voice carried across the room. That statement caused many shouts and different expressions flashed across their faces.

"Perseus, why do ou wish such a vile thing," Zeus asked, sympathy lined his words.

"I have no more reason to live. My love dumped me, I am ignored by everybody, and everybody treats James like he saved the world, twice." I said, my anger overpowering my reason. "No one cares anymore except for my parents, Grover, Thalia, and Clarisse." At this, all the gods looked guilty. I could see that they were doing the mind talking thing. My father looked pained when they finally turned to look at me.

"We will not kill you, but you wish to leave your problems and sorrow yes?" Zeus decreed. "Yes," I replied. He looked pained also.

"Then you shall get away by training," This confused me, I was trying to get_ away_ from Camp Half-Blood.

"You will train with the creator, the beginning of all. You shall train with Chaos," Zeus finished with a flourish. At those words, a black fog appeared in front of me. WHen the fog subsided, a beautiful lady took its place. She was more eautiful than Aphrodie hersellf. Of course I wouldnt say that out loud anyways.

The woman strode towards the gods and asked "Why did you summon me Zeus," All he gods looked terrified o her. I would be too except for the the fact that the only emotions i had right now didnt include fear.

"Lady Chaos, this demigod is the saviour of Olympus yet he wishes to die to escape his sorrows," When Zeus said it that way, it sounded cowardly and pathetic, maybe because it was. "We wish for him to grow stronger, and be the greatest hero the world has ever known," he continued. I didnt get why he sounded so dramatic. Could male gods PMS or something?

The lady identified as Chaos turned to me again and sized me up, then she rolled her eyes. Ow, I just got dissed by the creator of Gaea and Ouronos.

"I will train him under one condition, if he complains or refuses to do my tasks, I will give up on him," Chaos stated. I just nodded, not really wanting to speak.

"Also, demigod, before you leave, I wanted to tell you that the cabin counslers that participated in the war are immortal under terms like thr Hunters. You shall also be immortal as you train," Athena told me. She looked disapointed, either in me or Annabeth.

Aphrodite squealed out of nowhere, looking very pleased. I guess she and Zeus had a mind convoersation because next thing I knew, A cloud of pink was coming at me. I tried to dodge it but I wasnt fast enough. I felt myself grow taller, my messy hair shorten and style itself, and my clothes turn into nice black jeans, a grey shirt with the Chaos symbol, a hoodie with a leather jacket over it, and black Vans to replace my tattered old basketball shoes.

All of the goddesses stared at me with the exception of Chaos, Hestia, and Artemis. The male gods weretrying not to laugh. "What," I demanded. A mirror popped in front of me and I gasped. I-I looked... well, hot. I was lushing too. I turned to Chaos and she was holding the portal for me open. I ran towards her and jumped in. The last thing I felt when I jumped was relief.

**Hey ya'll, was this a good start to the story? Please review to tell me! I always see stories with, like, 100 reviews or something. Please make the one of those stories! Also, before I forget, do you guys want short, more frequent chapters, or long weekly chapters? Please tell me! I wanna know! R&R!**

**Forever Scripting,**

**IStoleYourIceCreamToday17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, are you ready for chapter 2? Well, here you go. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Percy (or Paradox, as he is now called)

Inside the Void was beautiful, except for the memories that were in the shadows. I saw when Annabeth and I beat Madusa, I saw Annabeth and I kissing underwater, and the most painful, recent memory: Annabeth kissing my brother.

Chaos was staring intently at me, as if to see my reaction. "It's beautiful," I said timidly. This lady scared me half to death-scratch that, she could probably scare me completely to death.

She got a motherly look on her face, and I completely broke down. Just like with my mom. She surprisingly pulled me into in a hug and dried the tears on my face.

"No, please son. Do not cry. You shall be my champion, you will become the second most powerful being in the world in a mere 5 years. Are you up for the task," she half soothed, half asked me.

I dried the rest of the tears and asked her for a favor. "Can you please fake I died?" She looked shocked at my request, but nodded as if she knew the reason. She probably did, she was the most powerful being in the world. She was probably the smartest too.

Finally, we got to the bright end and I entered my new home.

Annabeth POV

I loved Percy, of course I did. It's just that be was always gone. I didn't think anything could happen when Jake asked me to spar with him. He comforted me, reasoned with me, and finally, we kissed. He would always look at me like Percy looked, but I never thought things would end like this.

Percy was gone.

He's been gone for 6 years and no one has seen him. The gods were informed that he died, but Nico couldn't find his soul in Elysium or The Fields of Asphodel. I didn't give up hope that he was alive though.

To top it off, Gaea was rising again,

except with all of her children that we killed.

I really wish Percy was here. Jake was a terrible leader. He always wanted me to do the work, then him getting the glory. I wish he'd Erre ess korakas. (Review if ya know what this means!)

Percy, where are you?

Paradox POV

My gods-wait, I mean my Chaos- this place was beautiful. There were thousands of different colors and shapes as the sky and so many different looking people there. There was a girl with bright orange skin with 3 arms and 6 legs. It was like a mutated Hunger Games book.

When everyone saw Chaos, they bowed, but when they saw me, they hastily got up. I wondered if I already had a reputation to live down. I wondered if it was bad.

**Heeeeeey *sleazy eyebrow lifting*. What up peoples? What's the 411? Too much? Yeah, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I just stole the rights and now Rick sent a horde of birds and ninjas at me. I gotta run. I'll try to see you soon. "Ahhhh!" They're near. Bye.**

**Forever scripting,**

**IStoleYourIceCreamToday17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not updating for a while. Things came up but now here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I am in my little hideout cave in... well if I told you I wouldn't be able to write anymore. Ahhh they've found me! Here's the chapter while I run from my pursuers.**

**Paramore POV**

It's been 6 years since I've been _there_. Now Chaos is asking me to help them. So what, Gaea's is rising. They all used Jason and me so I don't see why I have to help them. I was in my ship, Gladiator, with my second in command, Beta. We were on our way to "Earth", and I was really agitated. I mean, come on, can't they handle it themselves? They have _Jake_ right?

_Commander, we are landing in 5 minutes, there seems to be an army, do you want to go full commander mode? _My trustworthy droid, Bot, asked me.

"Nah, but can you get my hood ready? Oh, and tell Beta Company to hurry up," I asked her.

_Got it, Boss _she replied. When she said that, it reminded me of my favorite horse, Blackjack. I hoped they treated him well. If they didn't, they are in for Hades.

I guess I was dosing off or something because I didn't notice that Beta was trying to get my attention until I got slapped.

"What's wrong with you," I asked her.

"If you want to make an entrance, you better hurry up, pretty boy," she snapped back at me. She was the only one who could talk to me like that and not get vaporized. She was with Chaos longer than me, so I had to listen to her even though she's my second in command.

I quickly put on my hood on and readied my swords, Crasher and Whirlpool, I left Riptide and the shield Tyson gave me in my cabin. Bot opened the bottom of the ship and Beta and I jumped.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Thalia POV**

**(30 minutes before Paramore and Beta arrive)**

We were having our annual Percy Jackson meeting. It was August 18, his birthday, and on this day; we always had a meeting to mourn over a lost friend, Nico wasn't even allowed to speak to his soul, neither were the gods. The gods arrived about 2 minutes after I did. For some reason, they all looked, well, they looked scared.

"Heroes, this meeting, we will be talking about something very important, so we must postpone the meeting about Perseus," Zeus decreed (I love that word!) There were many shouts of complain at that until Athena spoke, her voice overpowering everyone else.

"As you all know, Gaea, the Titans, and the Giants are rising. We need help and someone has offered. Her name is Chaos, the creator of all. We also have something to confess," She said.

"The day that our hero Percy Jackson died, he came to us, asking if we could kill him. We of course said no, but instead told him to train with Chaos. There must have been a mishap or something in the void, but, that is how my son died. Not an explosion on Mt. Olympus," Poseidon said, a little embarrassed because he was the one who came up with the lie.

Everyone was quiet, I was completely flabbergasted (love this word too!) I mean, to tell us a lie about how my best friend died? That's just sick.

Nobody noticed the bright light in the back of the room except for me until a woman materialized from it. She cleared her throat and, guess what, the gods _bowed._ Seeing that the gods did it, I did too. The other followed my example.

"Hello, I am Chaos, and guess what, your camp is under attack," she said calmly. Just then, the signal for danger blared. I was the first one to get out of my daze and grab my weapons. I was not going to go down without a fight.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Paramore POV**

You might call me crazy, but jumping out of the ship 2000 feet off the ground is fun. We were nearing the ground when we saw them. I looked towards Beta and smiled. We crash-landed right in the middle of the army and left a huge crater, killing hundreds of monsters. We then went into battle mode, killing every monster in sight. Our pattern was slice, dodge, roll, stab, duck, hit, kill, kill, kill. We destroyed the monsters in less than 2 minutes and were covered in moster dust. The ground was sparkly with it.

I waved my hand and the dust was gone, but I decided to keep it on the campers. They were all staring at us, even the gods. For some reason, Beta started laughing incontrollably. Let me tell you, if you ever heard her laugh, you know that it is so contagious. Soon after, I started laughing too. We were rolling on the ground clutching our stomachs. I heard another laugh that wasn't Beta's and stopped. There was a little girl about the age of 5 laughing with us. She had jet black, back length hair and piercing green eyes. She must be a Poseidon kid.

Then she did something odd, she came up to me and sat on my lap while still laughing. Everyone gasped, except Beta. She was still laughing. The mystery girl then gave me a big hug and than hugged Beta. What an odd girl.

"Quinn, get back here!" someone yelled. So Quinn was her name. Quinn quickly got up and ran back to her spot. Everyone was fazed and it was silent until someone asked "Who are you guys,"

We just then noticed that our boss was there. "Lady Chaos, Beta Company is on their way, they just had a slight layback," Beta said. "Where are we going to be sleeping?"

Chaos waved her hand and a cabin 5 times the size of the Zeus cabin appeared at the end of the cabins' row. It was more of a mansion than it was a cabin. Beta and I looked a each other, "First one there gets the coolest room," we said simultaneously. We ran to the mansion/cabin ignoring all of the looks. If we are gonna be forced to be there, might as well have fun.

* * *

**Hey there peeps, Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for not updating! I've been really busy. Also, nobody answered my question about longer, more spaced out chapters or short, frequent chapters. I REALLY need to know! Anyway, I'll be posting next week, so keep your knickers out of a bunch and happy sunday!**

**Forever scripting,**

**IStoleYourIceCreamToday17**


	4. Chapter 4

**㈺4㈺5㈺6❤㈏1㈄4㈅1㇭2㇬4㇬2㇫9㇬8㇬0㈎4㇬9㇧5㇧6㇩6㇧2 ❄ ㇦4㇦5ㇱ6㇭7㇮7㇮5ㇱ5㇮2㇮3㉄0㉁9㉃2 ㉃3㉁5㉁7㉅0 ㇷ4ㇷ7ㇷ7ㇷ7㇊8㇊3㇊7㇋9㇌2㇌0㇁8㇁8㇁8㇁8㇂1㇂5㇁9 ㈞3㈑8㈜5㈜2㈜1㈜3㈜4㈙9㈢7㈣9㈡6㈢8㈡7㈢9㈡8 ㈑4㈑5㈟0㈟1㈟4㈟5Peekaboo! I know I said I would post on Sunday, but I was afraid that if I waited, it would fly out of my head, I will try to post on Sunday too. Here's the early chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Beta PoV**

While Percy and I were running, I passed by my old cabin. Well, I never really got to see it, but it looked nice(any guesses to who this is? First one to get it gets a cookie! Review the answer!)

Percy was a head by a nose, so I kicked up the speed. I ended up winning so I ran inside, in search of the best room.

Finally, after countless encounters with bathrooms and broom closets, I found the room. It was huge, let me tell you. On one wall, it had a huge kitchen set, and on the opposite wall, there was a huge walk in Sex and the city type closet already filled with my clothes. Chaos really is awesome. The bed was a huge canopy type thing and it swung just like my old one at the Chaos base.

Per-I mean Paramore, walked in and gaped. He would have loved this room. I wanted to check if this room was really like the one at the Chaos base. I went to the headboard of the bed, and pressed where I normally would on my old bed and sure enough, the wall above the bed slid open to reveal my weapon collection. Rows and rows of different kinds of contractable spears, shape shifting household objects that turn into weapons, my handcrafted bows and arrows, my collection of throwing knives, swords, and finally, my charm bracelet.

I know what you're thinking, a charm bracelet, really? Well, my charm bracelet has magic charms that change into stuff. I have a motorcycle charm that turns into, you guessed it, a motorcycle.

Percy looked really jealous now. He went into the room next to mine, and I started to get jealous of him. He had every guys dream in there. All of the video games and movies you'd ever want, a huge plasma TV, a popcorn machine, I door leading to a game room, a snack bar, very comfy looking bed, a weapon collection, and closet not as good as mine, but still big, filled with his clothes.

Paramore I just smirked and flopped on his bed. "Jealous," He asked me. In reply, I just showed him the finger.

"Feisty are we? anyway, we should split up responsibilities. Since you have the kitchenette, you cook meals. I have the entertainment, so I… I guess I entertain. We both split up the training schedule, okay," He asked me.

"Fine, but where is the spa? I need to wind down. This whole 'Coming back to earth' thing took a lot out of me,"I said. Percy looked at me in disbelief.

"You've taken down five times more then that without breaking a sweat, alone. Why would this make you tired?" He asked. I knew he was right, I just didn't feel like admitting that. It would just make his ego even bigger than it already is.

* * *

I found at the spa soon enough and I took a long mud bath. I heard a commotion outside so I quickly washed the mud off and put on my clothes. I flipped up my hood, the magic one that didn't come off unless I willed it to.

Outside, another ship landed and the campers look scared. They should be. On the side of the ship, the Greek letter Beta was in bold writing. Beta Company has arrived.

* * *

**Commander of Beta Company PoV:**

Our ship just landed and many campers were there, looking shocked and even a little scared. Paramore and Beta must have already been there because Beta was smiling happily at us. I told my second in command to gather everyone up.

Once they were all together, I started my speech:

"Soldiers, I know you must dislike this camp, but hear me out. I need all or you to take off your helmets. Show the campers who you are, and that you are proud of that. I shall also take my helmet off, just to motivate you. Although it might cause some commotion among the campers. Also if you missed your parent, friend, or sibling, you are allowed to interact. Just be careful. Now, fall in!" I said.

We all filed out without our helmets and let's just say, it was quite funny seeing their faces when they saw mine.

"Luke?" An all-too-familiar voice said.

Well, this is going to be an interesting visit, I thought.

* * *

** Hey, hey, hey! Sorry, I couldn't wait to update my chapter. I was afraid is going to fly out of my brain, like it has done before.**

**Disclaimer: oh gods, they've got me… Right now, I'm fighting a record of birds off with my awesome God Powers…Ahhhahhh a ninja just hit me with a pipe at the back of my head. Losing… All… Conscience... Quickly… I'll …try to … see you on sun…day. Bye.**

**Forever scripting,**

**IStoleYourIceCreamToday17**


End file.
